The field of the disclosure relates generally to alerting pilots and others that a sequence of events has occurred, and more specifically, to methods and systems for dynamic alerting during missions.
Modern aircraft are configured with a multitude of systems. Such systems include, navigation, fuel monitoring, altitude sensors, communications, radar, autopilot, and in the case of military aircraft, various weapons and defense systems to name a very few. Such systems are generally made up of one or more components that operate together as a system and are typically programmed to provide the flight crew with one or more displays that provide status, and allow for flight crew input. Components of such modern aircraft also include a host of indicators such as a door open indicator, a light off/on indicator and indicators for a host of other functions, such as wheels up/down. In summary, the number of systems, components, displays and indicators provided to a flight crew is extensive.
More specifically, one or more aircraft components generally are monitored and/or controlled by a single component of such a system. Components of such systems are often referred to as “line-replaceable-units” (LRUs). One type of LRU is a highly complex module often incorporating several processors for controlling and/or monitoring one or more components or subassemblies of an aircraft. Other LRUs are simple, such a mechanical device that outputs a signal based on a position of an engine nozzle. Certain LRUs may be provided to monitor and/or control one or more external devices such as an actuator, valve, motor, etc., associated with a particular component or assembly of the aircraft. An LRU typically also generates output signals which can be monitored to determine if the LRU and/or the component with which it is associated is not operating properly.